Bidadari
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi sosok bidadari untukmu di bumi Allah, agar kamu tidak berburuk sangka pada Allah karena seorang bidadari yang Allah berikan, akan selalu menemanimu dan menjadikanmu seorang khalifah yang bijaksana./Islamic Fanfic :D


**Sumarry: Aku ingin menjadi sosok bidadari untukmu di bumi Allah, agar kamu tidak berburuk sangka pada Allah karena seorang bidadari yang Allah berikan, akan selalu menemanimu dan menjadikanmu seorang khalifah yang bijaksana./**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Spiritual**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Warning: O,O mohon diambil yang baik dan buang yang buruk dari Fanfic saya :3**

**.**

**Bidadari**

**.**

Sakura sedang sibuk di dapur ketika didapatinya wajah suami tercintanya tengah menampilkan wajah kesal.

Mematikan kompornya, meskipun masakannya belum masak. Sakura menghampiri suaminya dan meraih tangan suaminya, menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sasuke tetap terdiam, wajahnya tetap merengut kesal.

Sakura menatap mata suaminya yang balik menatapnya tajam. Masih memegangi tangan kanan suaminya, Sakura bertanya, "Kenapa menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, sayang?"

Sasuke bergeming, menarik tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. Sakura mengikutinya, sampai Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memasak, ia baru berbalik dan kembali berkutat pada dapur.

Dalam diam Sakura memikirkan, apa gerangan yang membuat suaminya tampak memusuhinya? Pastilah ia punya salah sebelumnya, tapi apa?

Tanpa sadar jarinya tergores pisau hingga berdarah, cepat-cepat ia membasuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia kembali mematikan kompor, dan segera berlari mencari plester.

.

.

.

Makan malam Sasuke masih diam. Sakura merasa sedih mengetahui suaminya marah dan ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

Sakura tidak makan, ia hanya memandangi Sasuke selama makan malamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan Sakura dan terus memakan makanannya.

Sakura sadar, pernikahan mereka yang masih seumur jagung adalah atas dasar perjodohan. Tapi Sakura cukup bersyukur karena dengan begitu, ia bisa melabuhkan cintanya kepada seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Saat awal di kenalkan, bertukar informasi dan sampai ijab kabul, Sasuke tidak menampakkan ekspresi hendak menolak.

Tapi mengapa sekarang ia menampakan wajah menyeramkan itu padanya?

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya, beranjak menuju ruang keluarga. Sakura buru-buru mengikuti. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang, bahkan membereskan meja makan saja ia tidak lakukan seperti biasanya. Ia hanya mengikuti Sasuke, berharap pria itu mengatakan kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu. Sakura duduk gelisah di samping Sasuke. Tidak sekalipun Sasuke menoleh padanya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya terpaku pada layar televisi yang menampilkan tayangan wirausaha.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Sakura mengikutinya. Tapi Sasuke berbalik dan mematikan televisi dengan berdesis, membuat hati Sakura semakin takut. Bodohnya ia mengikuti Sasuke tanpa mematikan televisi. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau ini sudah waktunya tidur.

Diam-diam Sakura memegangi perutnya yang masih merasa lapar. Ia belum makan apapun malam ini. Di belakang Sasuke, Sakura memandangi punggung pria itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Sampai punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu yang di tutup oleh pemiliknya, Sakura hanya terdiam di depan pintu.

Air mata mengalir dan segera menetes pada lantai. Sakura tertunduk, dan merosot duduk di depan pintu kamar mereka. Menangis, mencoba menahan isakannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang merasa heran karena Sakura tidak ikut masuk ke kamar seperti saat mengikutinya menonton televisi tanpa memakan makan malamnya mulai khawatir.

Sudah setengah jam ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menunggu istrinya dan hendak bercerita karena tidak tega melihat perempuan itu terus berwajah muram akhirnya menyerah.

Entah sedang apa istrinya, apakah ia sedang makan malam? Dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyendiri? Kenapa? Tapi kalau memang benar begitu, Sasuke akan menunggunya.

Tapi makan tidak harus selama itu kan? Atau dia juga sedang membereskan meja makan? Tidak, tidak, ia pernah melihat istrinya membereskan meja makan dan itu cukup cepat.

Dengan bermodalkan rasa khawatir, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar miliknya dan Sakura, membukanya.

"Ya ampun!" seru Sasuke melihat tubuh istrinya tergeletak di lantai tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka. Ia meringkuk, dan berkeringat dingin.

_Ya Allah_, ia bahkan lupa kalau Sakura memiliki maag.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat tubuh istrinya, tapi entah kenapa Sakura malah bersi keras minta diturunkan. Airmata wanita itu kembali jatuh, dan kali ini disaksikan suaminya.

Melihat airmata yang keluar dari mata istrinya, Sasuke tetap menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, membaringkannya di ranjang mereka. Namun Sakura tetap segera menyingkir dari sana dan duduk di lantai.

Sasuke terdiam melihat sikap istrinya. Istrinya terus menangis, dan tidak mau tidur di ranjang mereka, meskipun keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak baik.

"Kenapa tidak mau tidur di kasur?" akhirnya Sasuke mencoba bertanya alasan istrinya menolak dibaringkan di ranjang mereka.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak pantas. Aku berdosa, aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum kamu memaafkanku.."

Sasuke makin merasa penasaran mendengar jawaban istrinya. Ia ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang istri yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Kumohon katakan apa kesalahanku, dan hukum aku. Aku belum bisa membuatmu senang, membuatmu tersenyum. Hari ini kamu datang ke rumah dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, aku pasti telah berbuat salah, maafkan aku.."

"..."

"Maafkan aku.."

'Grep'

Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh istrinya, dan mencium keningnya. _Subhanallah_.

"Aku memaafkanku. Dengarlah, aku memang merasa kesal tadi.." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya dan tampak ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Aku telah membuatmu kesal..?"

Sasuke segera menangkup kepala istrinya untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku bertemu cinta pertamaku hari ini, maafkan aku karena sempat menyalahkanmu. Aku merasa gara-gara perjodohan kita, aku tidak bisa bersama perempuan itu.."

"Aku yang salah.."

"Tidak, kau－"

"Aku salah, aku masih kurang cantik dan kurang menarik dihadapanmu sampai kamu beralih mengharapkan wanita lain, maafkan aku, Sasuke maafkan aku.."

Sasuke terdiam merasakan tubuh istrinya semakin bergetar dalam pelukannya.

Kenapa Sakura menyalahkan dirinya atas kesalahannya?

Dan malam itu ia habiskan dengan mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia telah memaafkan Sakura. Dan karena itu juga Sakura mau makan dan mau tidur di atas ranjang.

Sambil membelai rambut istrinya, Sasuke mengetik pesan singkat pada seseorang yang sangat ia percayai. Seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai guru di sebuah pesantren di kotanya.

_'Hari ini Sakura menangis dan memohon maaf padaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya sedemikian rupa sampai rela tidak makan dan menolak untuk tidur.'_

Send.

Sasuke terus menatap layar ponselnya. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit dan _'clinggg'_ ponselnya berbunyi.

_'Beruntungnya dirimu Sasuke :D Sakura adalah istri yang baik sampai menjadikanmu bagai tuannya :) ia bahkan mendahulukan suasana hatimu daripada dirinya sendiri.'_

Sasuke merasa isi pesan itu ada benarnya. Ia pandangi wajah istinya yang terpejam damai.

Satu pesan lagi masuk di ponselnya.

_'Allah akan melaknat seorang istri yang membuat hati suaminya tidak nyaman. Coba tanyakan pada Sakura besok :D aku mau tidur, boleh kan? :*'_

Sasuke segera menghapus pesan kedua itu karena melihat lambang emotion menjijikan di akhir pesannya.

.

.

.

Ayam berkokok nyaring, Sasuke yang merasa terganggu mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, dan munculnya Sakura dari balik pintu dengan keadaan sehais mandi membuat Sasuke menatap jam dinding di kamar mereka.

Jam empat.

Dan bahkan adzan subuh masih setengah jam lagi.

"_Ohayo, anata._" sapa Sakura, ia tersenyum.

Haaah~ ternyata lebih menyenangkan melihat wajah tersenyum istrinya ketimbang kemarin saat istrinya menangis.

"Sakura."

Sakura buru-buru mendekati Sasuke yang masih setia pada ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kamu sangat menginginkan keikhlasanku untuk memaafkanmu?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Jadi.. Sasuke-kun tidak ikhlas ya.."

Mata Sasuke melotot mendengarnya. "Bu-Bukan gitu!"

Sakura segera mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin kembali pada surga."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku ingin menjadi bidadari yang cantik di sana.."

"Aku juga, aku ingin menjadi sosok bidadari untukmu di bumi _Allah_, agar kamu tidak berburuk sangka pada _Allah_ karena seorang bidadari yang _Allah_ berikan, akan selalu menemanimu dan menjadikanmu seorang _khalifah_ yang bijaksana."

"Aku juga berharap dengan kehadiranku di bumi, ketika di surga nanti, kamu mau menjadikanku bidadarimu sekali lagi."

Sasuke tersentuh mendengar ucapan Sakura. Jadi inikah alasan wanita itu menangis? Dan sangat memohon maaf pada dirinya? _Subhanallah_.

Sasuke segera menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat dan mengecup singkat kening istrinya, dan berucap syukur pada _Allah_ atas diturunkannya seorang bidadari dari surga.

Seorang muslimah yang begitu merindukan surga.

.

.

.

**Owari**

AN: O.O #krik

O.O #krik

O.O #krik

*All: ('-')

*Me: #kabur


End file.
